Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-65)
History "You're a good cop, dad. You put on that badge and carry that gun because you know if you don't someone who shouldn't will. When I put on this mask, I only did it-- Because it freed me from responsibility. I thought I was special. And Peter Parker died because he tried to follow my example. I have to take responsibility for that. To make his death mean something. But I can't do it in a jail cell. This mask is my badge now. If I don't define what it means... monsters like this will. This is where I'm needed most." --''' Spider-Woman''' Gwen Stacy was born in Forest Hills to George and Helen Stacy. Following her mother's death, she was raised by George alone. Gwen's free spirit and artistic inclinations often put her at odds with the type of ethics her father worked to instill. As a result of this contrast with her father, Gwen would often retreat into quiet seclusion and play the drums. Over time, she developed a friendship with her neighbor and fellow introvert Peter Parker, sharing their love for music. At Midtown High School, Gwen developed relationships with other students, a group of girls with whom she formed the band The Mary Janes, and rebellious affluent student Harry Osborn. After being bitten by a radioactive spider, Gwen was granted arachnid-like super-powers, and started a career as a crimefighter, dubbed by the media as "Spider-Woman." She was given a costume and a set of Web-Shooters by retired crimefighter Janet van Dyne.7 Gwen spent most of her early adventures focused on exploiting and maintaining her newfound attention more than helping those in need; however, Gwen's behavior changed after her father expressed he believed Spider-Woman could easily help people. Spider-Woman's influence also caused one of the biggest tragedies in Gwen's life. The bullied Peter Parker, desperate for becoming special like his idol Spider-Woman, conducted an experiment that turned him into a Lizard-like creature. Parker crashed the Midtown Senior Prom, and Gwen was forced to fight him. In the aftermath of the battle, Peter returned to his human form, but died due to his injuries. With no evidence or link to his transformation, Spider-Woman was blamed for Peter's death and branded a criminal.8 In an effort to clear her name and haunted by Peter's death, Gwen doubled her efforts to fight crime. Additionally, Gwen's father George was tasked with conducting the NYPD investigation to capture Spider-Woman. This drew the attention of Matt Murdock, the right hand to New York's Kingpin of crime, who sent hitman Aleksei Sytsevich to kill George in an attempt to make an ally of Spider-Woman. After thwarting the murder attempt, Gwen found herself held at gunpoint by her father, and she was forced to reveal her double identity. She pleaded her innocence, and swore to never rest until criminals like the Kingpin were stopped. Captain Stacy chose his daughter over his duty and let Spider-Woman free.73 Spider-Verse Gwen was one of the first spider-totems to join Spider UK's Spider-Army in order to combat the Inheritors during the Great Hunt.79 She was sent to Earth-21205 to recruit the spider-totem of that reality, a Peter Parker who was driven to madness and grief caused by the death of the Gwen of that reality and became the Goblin. However, that Peter was killed by Verna and her Hounds. Angered, Gwen swore vengeance and warped away from that reality.10 Spider-Woman was later present during the final fight against the Inheritors, during which the villains were finally defeated and dealt with.11 Return to her universe Gwen later returned to her reality, where she still tried to turn the public opinion against her by becoming a vigilante. With the appearance of a new villain named the Vulture, Gwen set out to catch him and deliver him to the police, in order to gain their trust. Powers and Abilities Powers * Spider Physiology: Gwen can cling to walls like a spider. * Perfect Balance and Equilibrium * Superhuman Speed and Agility * Augmented Musculature: Gwen can lift approximately ten tons, which is much more than she was able to before she got her powers. Abilities Gwen has a proclivity for Detective Work and Analytical Thinking.She is also the daughter of a police captain, thus she knows some police protocols and methods * Musician: Gwen plays the drums with her band, The Mary Janes. * Skilled Fighter: Gwen is a skilled freestyle fighter, however she learned most of her moves from Kung-Fu movies.3 According to Cindy Moon, Gwen does not know how to throw a proper punch. Strength level She can lift approximately 10 tons. Paraphernalia Equipment Web-Shooters: Given to Gwen by Janet Van Dyne. They trap moisture from the air to create a "web-fluid" that allows her to eject web ropes, nets, and globs Dimensional Travel Watch: Gwen is in possession of a wristwatch-sized device which grants her access to an alternate reality gateway. Smartphone: Gwen's phone "contains her entire life. Trivia * Despite being introduced somewhat recently, this version of Gwen Stacy became very popular among the fans with some even demanding for her own series. She eventually got one starting with Spider-Gwen. * Gwen is not an Eminem fan. * Gwen is "sick with the burns and bad at puns. * A hallucination of Spider-Ham sometimes provides her inner dialogue. * Gwen has Taylor Swift on vinyl. * Loki of Earth-TRN562's nickname for her was Spider-Greg. Gallery Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-65)/Gallery Category:Spider-Woman Category:Spider Category:Comic Category:Human/Spider Hybrid Category:Female